i'm with you
by lozzypoo
Summary: it is New Years Eve, it is supposed to be a time of celebration, but this night could cost tohru her life


I'm with you

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I waiting in the dark_

_I thought you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

It was New Years Eve once again at the sohma estate. Every zodiac member couldn't wait for tonight's festivities. There would be dancing and of course the new years banquet. As the three Sohma men Tohru lived with got ready they asked her if she would be okay here by herself. She assured them she would be okay and that they should go and enjoy themselves and besides, she decided to go to work anyway as there are many sick and need people to fill in for them

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody take me home?_

As she watched the three males walk away, they turned around and smiled as Tohru was smiling and waving goodbye, not even realising that this would be the last time they would ever see that smile, they beautiful face or those bright blue eyes. As she watched them leave she suddenly realised that she had to be at work in half an hour. She scurried around the house getting all her things together. She noticed that it was a cold night so she grabbed her jacket, buttoned it up until it cloaked around her as she stepped out into the bitter cold night, not realising this would be her last time ever seeing the stars

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are _

_But I...I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_(mmm)_

Tohru arrived at her destination. The building she worked at belong to Momiji's father as she realised the day she visited her mothers grave and found out about momiji's mother '_all my memories are precious to me'_ Momiji said that day and tohru had never forgotten those words. She then began to remember all the sohmas. shigure standing on his porch showing his collection of zodiac animals, yuki's first real smile, kyo falling through the roof, how cute momiji was when he turned into a rabbit, hatori saving tohru from falling onto the hard ice at the sohma estate, first encounter with haru, kagura's rice paper animals, kisa's warm voice, hiro's tough attitude when in truth he is just scared and ritsu's timid look on life. It makes tohru so sad that they can't express themselves more but because of their curse they are confined into themselves sharing their grief, sorrow anger with them selves, tohru thought as started to mop the floor all the while still lingering on her thoughts 'I'm with you'

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

'_cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody take me home?_

Tohru had just finished her shift, she hung up her uniform and said bye to everyone as she stepped out the back door of the building. It was 11:00 and all was quite. She walked down the path when she heard shouts coming from an ally way. She walked down it until she saw to men fighting over something. They were yelling and screaming until one of them pulled out a shiny gun on the other man. They struggled as the man was gonna shot. He knocks the gun out of the way as it went of

_BANG_

The loud bang rang through the tiny ally way. Tohru looked stunned for a moment until she felt a sharp intense pain shoot through her side. It was so intense she fell to her knees as the two guys noticed her presence. They suddenly realised they had just shot her as the blood started running down her leg. Afraid of what might happen to them they ran, leaving tohru, who was still on her knees holding her side as the cold night swallowed her up and the clouds above to let the rain pour down on her

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I….. I'm with you_

_Oh!_

She stayed there for a while letting the rain pour down on her. Blood was running down her leg. She has to move, if she doesn't her legs would become paralysed from the shock of the impact. She slowly stood up, still clutching her side and hobbled out of the ally way into the cold wet night. She didn't know where she was going but she just had to move, she had to stay alive because many people are counting on her

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeahe yeahe, Yeah!... yeahe yeah, yeahe yeah, yeah yeah, yyyeeeaaahhh_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I_

Some could call it fate, others might call it luck but what ever it was it was a blessing. Tohru came across the big wooden doors of the sohma estate. She didn't realise it was the sohma estate. She pushed the doors open and continued hobbling along the path to the main hall where the banquet was being held. There were noises coming from inside, laughing and talking. All the zodiac animals (excluding the cat) were mingling amongst guest until the door opened with a _BANG,_ everyone turned around to stare at the door. all stood still for that moment as yuki, shigure and all the other sohmas saw who was at the door. Tohru stood there clutching her side as they saw the blood run down her leg and on to the floor. She walked forward a bit and then she collapsed

_I'm with yououououou!_

_I'm with yououououou!_

'TOHRU!!!!!!!!!'

All the sohmas, including kyo who had heard the commotion ran to her side. Hatori turned her over and examined her 'she's lost to much blood I….' Hatori was cut of by tohru, placing her hand over hatori's 'it's ok I think its my time. I am so happy that I got to know you, all of you, tohru said as tears streamed down her face 'I am sorry I couldn't be stronger, to see all you grow…….' Tohru started trailing of as she started to close her eyes ' NO TOHRU STAY WITH US' ' be safe' was the last thing she said as her eyes closed, never to be open again

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I_

_I'm with youououou!_

_I'm with youououou!_

'Nooooo tohru we need you here, please don't leave' but it was to late, Tohru was gone, gone to be with her mother and father and she will be happy

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I _

_I'm with youooo_

_I'm with youoo_

_I'm wi…th…you _


End file.
